A SWAT Kat's Remorse: Revised
by DELEON25
Summary: An old 'friend' finds Chance and tells him that he ruined her life.


A SWAT Kat's Remorse

The two toms walked into a pharmacy arguing about their latest game. They don't usually do this, but Jake needed something to stop the pain on his shins, knees, elbows… well everywhere. The soccer team they were playing against was ruthless and didn't play fair. Jake limped towards the counter to ask where he could find relief for his pain.

"I don't know why the referee didn't call on their fouls." Chance growled as he searched for the Icy-Hot they were told to look for. "It just pisses me off."

"Yeah, well you didn't get thrashed by them." Jake spat.

"Stop being a bitch about it." Chance retorted. "God, you could be such a kit sometimes." The sweat covered tabby tried not to yell out loud, but he did get the attention of several customers.

"Chance…?"

The tabby looked up to a slender she-kat. She was wearing an outfit that was way too revealing and it made him uncomfortable. "Chance is that you?" the she-kat said again, but there was a slight growl in her tone.

"Where, he owes me money." The tabby looks around as if he didn't know she was talking to him.

"It is you." The anger was clear enough for both toms to hear. "Because of you, I lost my home, my job and you ruined my life!"

"Found it." Jake said as he limped to the register to buy it as fast as he can.

"I'm sorry, but who are you…?" Chance said staggering back a bit from the irate she-kat's glare.

"I'm the she-kat you dumped a couple years ago because you got tired of me!" Chance still had a confused look and that just made the she-kat even angrier. "It's me, Karen Martinez!"

The tabby pondered on the name a bit and then it came to him like a ton of bricks. Soon those bricks became the weight of guilt. "Oh…yeah, Karen…" Chance said. "How have you been?" The tabby nervously chuckled.

"Do you really want to know?" Karen asked giving the tabby an icy glare. "Well, after you dumped me, I got a nervous breakdown and lost my medical license. Then I lost my home and now I live in a rundown apartment where I have to pay rent with the money I get as a dancer at a strip club!"

Everyone in the store stared at them. Chance didn't know what to say. He thought he let her down easy that night they last saw each other, but it was clear enough that she hated him for that. His guilt ran too fast and he couldn't keep up in his mind.

"I think we should go." Jake pushed the tabby out of the store. Chance still had an onus look when he was being pushed.

"You are a horrible evil tom!" Karen shouted so that Chance could hear her.

* * *

><p>Back at the garage, Chance sat on the couch with a bottle of alcohol, one of many, in his paw. He didn't even bother to shower even though Jake had about two hours ago. Jake walked out of his room and saw his friend still sulking on the couch.<p>

"You know, this isn't entirely your fault." Chance didn't say anything and just stared into space. "She needs to learn to move on. There is no way a she-kat can hold a grudge forever." Jake knew that last remark was a lie to make Chance feel better, but Chance was too smart to fall for that.

"Do you think I'm a horrible evil tom?"

Jake was surprised by his sudden question. He didn't know how to answer him since he did go out with random she-kats. If the she-kat Chance dated felt like she was being too clingy, he would dump her. Sure what he had done sounded bad, but Chance had never felt guilty breaking up with a she-kat. So Jake decided to tell him what he really thought.

"Yes." Chance's shoulders lowered even more; groaned at the reality of his actions. "But that doesn't mean you should feel guilty for what happened to her. You've broken up with, I don't know, maybe over four to five she-kats a month and you have never felt guilty about that."

Chance groaned again and placed a paw on his face. He knew what Jake said was true, but what Jake didn't know was that Karen was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But when love decided to turn away its gaze, they had a fight and Chance broke it off. Not too harshly but, what ever he said that night, nonetheless ruined her life.

"I have to fix this." Chance said barely audible.

"What…?"

"I have to fix this."

"How are you going to do that?" Jake asked as the tabby ran into his room and slamming it shut. The small tom winced at the loud slam and then he sighed. He wondered why Chance was bugging so much over this. Jake had been friends with Chance for a long time and this was totally alien to him. He had never seen his friend act this way; almost like he cared for… Then it came to him. Chance still loves this she-kat, and he felt guilty and responsible for ruining her life.

Chance wanted to make sure that Jake thought he was in his room. He was planning to sneak out and look for Karen so he could talk to her; to fix this; to get her back. After finding out the name of where she worked, he waited until later that night to go. Once he was sure that Jake was sound asleep in his room, he snuck out through his window and quietly jumped to the ground; his time of being a SWAT Kat showing his mastery. He decided to take his mechanic's jumpsuit for this trip so he could blend in with the needy crowd of other toms. Chance also decided to take the tow truck to boost.

* * *

><p>The club looked clean and well decorated with arranged tables surrounding the catwalk, a few plastic potted plants in corners of the room, a deep blood red curtain covered half the wall while a granite surface covered the lower half, and the carpet was dark coffee brown. As nice as it looked, the scent of sweat and shame filled the air making the tabby nauseas. As much as Chance wanted to leave, he needed to find Karen. Chance sat at one of the chairs where it faced in the direction of the stripper dancing on the pole. Chance looked around for Karen; hoping she was still here.<p>

"Man, why can't this be an Olympic sport?" An older tom next to him asked. Chance just gave him an awkward stare. "They can make figure skating a part of it and not this work of art; that just confuses me." Chance looked away from the tom and turned the other way. That was when he saw Karen giving a tom, who didn't look like he was old enough to even be here, a dance. Something made the tabby burn in the back of his head. He grabbed the she-kat and led her in a private room. Chance could tell she noticed who pulled her away and fought hard to resist his pull.

"We need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you." She spat harshly.

"Just give a chance to fix this."

"Fix what?"

"Your life!" Chance shouted; wiping away her current expression to one that was blank. "Give me a chance to fix everything you lost." The tabby looked to the floor as his voice regained its remorse.

"You want to fix this?" Karen glared at him, trying to render the tabby as small as she could. "How are you going to get my job back?"

"I don't know."

"How are you going to get my home back?"

"I don't –"

"How are you going to fix my relationship with my parents?" Karen began to tear up. "They look at me like I'm not worth helping anymore because of this job. Do you want to know what my father said to me?" Chance felt his stomach tie into knots at the thought. "He said that I disgraced the family; that he doesn't have a daughter anymore." She started to cry. Chance tried to embrace her but she only pushed him off.

"I may not have a solution on how to fix this, but I do know what you can do." Chance didn't even give a second thought on what he was about to propose. The risks and consequences were way out of his mind to even hesitate. "You could work for the SWAT Kats." Karen just stared at Chance like he just said the dumbest thing in his life. He felt a bit naïve, but he was willing to do anything to make it up. "I know you were an excellent doctor and you could be of some use to…" Chance hesitated; felt like something clamped his throat shut and prevented his words to escape.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think that will ever happen." Karen said trying to sound like she wasn't just crying. It could ruin her chances on making tips. She began to walk out again but Chance had a tight grip on her arm.

"Work for us."

"For you and that other tom," Karen got a good look at the uniform he was wearing, "I don't think being a surgeon for two mechanics is worth it."

"I didn't mean me and Jake." Karen gave the tabby an off look. He took in a deep breath, preparing for the worst. "I want you to work for T-Bone and Razor." Chance finally said. Karen gave him a shocked expression and just couldn't seem to believe it. "I know it sounds crazy, but I can prove it. Please, just give me a chance to fix this."

She didn't know what to do. She really hated this job and what Chance was offering her sounded too good to be true. She didn't know if Chance was trying to lie to her, but who else could she put her trust on. "Alright, I'll go with you." Then her glare came back stronger than ever at the tabby. "But if you lie to me, you're a dead tom."

Chance didn't have to worry about lying. He nodded, "Thanks, you won't regret it."

* * *

><p>Chance stopped the tow truck in front of the garage. He didn't realize how tired he was until they arrived home around one in the morning. The tabby turned his head to land his gaze on the sleeping she-kat, still wearing her too revealing outfit. <em>'I need to get her some better clothes.'<em> Chance thought. He got out the truck, opened the garage, and went back for Karen. Chance went to his room and put her in his bed; her soft moan of comfort sighed in his ears as if telling him thanks. As much as he wanted to rub his paw on her cheeks, it wouldn't have felt right.

After locking up the garage again, he lied down on the couch; memories of his time with her came so naturally as if it was yesterday. Some many times he had made her smile, laugh, cry tears of joy, feel important, and complete. What he couldn't remember was why he ended all of that and for what reason.

* * *

><p>The scent of breakfast hit the tabby's nose, sending waves of hunger to his brain. He slightly opened his eyes to only close them again from the shine of light that came from the creek on window. Chance pulled off the blanket that he vaguely can't remember ever getting and walked into the kitchen. There he saw Jake sitting at the table with a cup of coffee like ever other morning. Chance wanted to say good morning but he was cut off by Jake's sudden glare.<p>

"You told her?" His frustration was clearly shown through his tone. The tabby looked away and tried to ignore the stinging force of his friend hardened look.

"I didn't know what else to do."

"But you told her!" Jake slammed his paws on the table. Chance and Karen flinched at the loud impact. Chance didn't realize Karen was in the kitchen cooking. He just thought Jake got up early as always.

"I see this isn't going to work." Karen said from the stove. "I'll just go back to my apartment."

"No." Jake said. Chance gave him a strange look. "Chance wants to fix this so I'm going to let him. I just wish you asked me first buddy." Jake sighed at the apologetic look Chance had. "I'm going to open the garage. I can't stand being this any longer." And with that, he was gone.

Chance just stood there. He felt stupid not letting Jake in the plan, now knowing he was alright with it. A small chuckle escaped him unconsciously at his usual antics of taking risks. He turned to her as Karen set two plates of eggs mixed with beans and bacon on the table. Then she set a plate of flour tortillas on the table, took her seat, and began to use one of the tortillas to scoop up her breakfast like foldable chips.

"Are you going to stand there and watch or are you going to eat?"

Chance smiled at the question and took a seat across from her. He wasn't used to eating with his paws. Nonetheless, Karen was still the same when they first met. "I see you're still cooking traditionally."

"It's not traditional. I just an easy normal breakfast I always have when there is nothing to make." Karen said. He saw her eyes glistening at their corners as if she had a recollection of the past. It hurt him to see her in this state and hated himself for putting her like that.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I have to," Chance responded. "I didn't know I put you through so much pain in three years. All those times we spent together making each other happy, sharing laughs, holding paws; and then I tossed all of it into the curb."

Karen noticed how distraught she put him and seeing her former lover like this made her feel like she got her win. But then she too felt guilty; remorse swelled within her heart for having to hate the tom she still loved. Karen wanted to deny his help, but that would crush him and Chance wouldn't accept her plea until he made things right; set her back on track.

"I want to take you out to the mall." Chance said after finally getting into the mood to eat his breakfast. Karen knew why when she looked at her outfit from last night. "I don't like the way you look right now. If anyone saw you here, they would think you were a prostitute."

Out of all the reaction she could have used, Karen chuckled at the remark. It surprised her but not too much. "I guess you're right." Then a loud crashing sound came from outside. She turned to the tabby when he slammed a fist on the table.

"I'll be back." He growled and Karen watched Chance walk toward the stairs that led to the garage.

* * *

><p>Chance and Karen walk through the mall a little uncomfortable. Karen had to wear some of Jake's clothing so now she looked like a tom with baggy clothes. That was not what made this uncomfortable as Chance tried to ignore the stunned faces of other mall goers. He had a really noticeable shiner on his left eye and he winced at times to show that it was still raw. Somehow he had lost his temper with the short asshole, Murray, and Burk slugged Chance as he lunged at his brother.<p>

When they entered store Karen wanted to shop at first, Chance got less stares of shock from the others. It seemed that most of the she-kats that looked at him liked his black eye. Not only that, he got several red eyes from she-kats' boyfriends and mates.

"Can you please hurry up?" Chance groaned.

"You wanted to take me to the mall and here we are." Karen said while looking through some blouses. "Besides, I enjoy watching you suffer." She giggled a bit looking at Chance.

"Oh yeah, well at least I don't look like a dike." Chance retorts, but it was more of a compliment than something harsh.

"I'm not going to deny that since I do look like one." Both started to laugh. It seemed like their troubles were completely forgotten. Chance liked having this bonding time and it was something he really missed. Something he couldn't get with other she-kats no matter how hard he tried.

"So doc, what do you think of this?" Chance held out a lacy thong at Karen. Her only response was a glare and Chance chuckled. "Well, I see you really did hate that job."

"That's putting it mildly."

"Come on," Chance said while taking a couple of blouses Karen wanted to try on, "I was only kidding." He followed her to where she was looking for some skirts and pants. He had wanted to ask her something, but he was sure she would come up with an answer. "If you want…you could move in with me and Jake."

Karen stopped looking through a pile of skinny jeans. It surprised Chance that she didn't immediately respond. "I don't want to be a burden."

"It's no problem. You could take my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"I think… I think I would like to share a room with you." Chance gasped mentally. He didn't expect her to be in the same room with him. "It's big enough so I'll need my old bed at my apartment." Chance nodded and they continued their shopping. Soon, Chance paid for her new wardrobe and they had a quick snack at the concession, chatted for a while before finally deciding to head over to Karen's apartment.

* * *

><p>"Be careful with that!" Karen shouted at the tabby before he bumped into the side table. Chance stopped to see where he was going and his eyes landed on the thing Karen was trying to desperately protect.<p>

"Is that…the Virgin Mary statue I gave you for Christmas?"

Karen went to pick up the little religious statue and nodded. Chance wondered why she kept it and thought that maybe it had to do with her religion. He shook it off and continued to take out the rest of the mattress as Karen put items in a box she found to take with her.

The box she was filled about half full of pictures of the family that disowned her, several books, a rosary, the statue and…a scrap book she kept for a long time. It was something that she and Chance made together and couldn't get rid off no matter how hard she wanted to. The longer she held on to it on her paws, the more she realized she missed him.

"Hey," Karen quickly put the scrap book in the box and covered it with a portrait, "are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she rubbed her eyes with the back of her paw, "I'm ready."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

* * *

><p>It was been two days and the both of them have regained some of their friendship. Although Chance still asked her if she needed anything, Karen would simply answer 'no' or 'I got it'. She got her chance to be of some help after they came back and Jake needed some stitching near his left eye.<p>

"Dark Kat is really going to get it now." Jake huffed. The small tom made small grunts as he tried to not make a face to show his anger. Not just that, he forced himself to prevent a yelp or any kind of facial expression as she sewed him.

"I told you, I need the proper equipment to make it numb. I don't want to drug you in painkillers because it's not good for you." Karen said putting away the sewing needle back in the SWAT Kat's first aid kit. "If you really get hurt, this kitten box won't do much help."

"So what do you want us to do?" Chance asked as he was already out of his flight suit. He didn't like the face Karen was making. It was always followed up with her thought and then her real choice.

"Well, you could buy them for me, and seeing that you can't, might as well get them from Megakat Memorial Hospital."

"So we just walk in and ask for some equipment? I'm sure they will be happy to give a couple of vigilantes some of their stuff." Jake said sarcastically.

"Well we know that's not going to happen." Karen said devilishly. Jake was a bit at lost until he put two-and-two together. He couldn't believe she would even think of making them do something like that.

"No way, we are not going to steal the equipment."

"We don't have any another options." Karen said put a foot down. "I don't like this idea more than you. Let's say you break your leg or Chance needs to get a blade out of his heart before it kills him, what then?"

Both Chance and Jake didn't think Karen would get all dark with the possible 'accidents' that could happen. They both gave her giving up sighs and accepted the request.

"So these things, do you know where to get them?" Jake asked.

"As a matter of fact I do." Karen then walked toward the Turbokat.

"Where are you going?" Chance asked. He had a feeling what the answer would be.

"_We're_ going to the hospital."

* * *

><p>"Alright, we have everything we need." Karen said as she checked off the last of her imaginary list. She then turned to both T-Bone and Razor and glared at them. "Where do you suppose I should sit?"<p>

"Ride on a missile." Razor mumbled to himself.

"You could always sit on Razor's lap. You two could fit in easily." Razor's surprised look was immediately replaced with intense pain from the stitches. It seemed he could have ripped them if he got any more shocked.

"I guess giving him painkillers before the flight didn't work at all." Karen said trying to hide a laugh. "Don't worry, when we get back, I'll numb it to the point when you are going to get annoyed by the numbness itself."

"Now let's hurry up before they find out an entire room and supply closet was raided." T-Bone said pushing both Karen and Razor toward the gunner's seat.

* * *

><p>Karen looked at her new work place with full pride. Chance saw that she was starting to tear up. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Yes. Why?"

"Because you're crying."

Karen didn't know she was crying. She smiled and wiped her eyes with the back of her paw. "I guess I miss working at the hospital. Now, I have everything back and you fixed it."

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything yet."

"You gave me a new home, a new opportunity and a new family."

Chance saw the joy in her eyes. At first he thought it was a sign of hurt and loss, but it was a blessing of healing and gain. And Chance did it without knowing. "What about your parents?"

"Like they said, they don't want me anymore. They never did in the first place." Karen replied.

Chance was surprised to what he just heard. "Why would they say that?"

Karen gave him a half-hearted smile, "They said I disgraced the family by loving a mechanic; an ex-Enforcer who didn't take his job seriously. But I didn't care for what they said. My mother would always say that kats like you tend to hurt others. When we broke up, I believed her. My parents kicked me out for being too naïve. Ever since then, I held a grudge on you. But…" She leaned in to embrace the tabby with all her might. Chance returned her embrace and doesn't let go.

"But what…"

Karen continued to cry until she could contain her emotions. "I never stopped loving you. Not then, not now, not ever."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please. It's newer and maybe there will be a sequel. Maybe... If I feel like writing it.<strong>


End file.
